


【底特律】【警探组】我觉得我的同事们都对我的屁股有意思，我该怎么办？

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan





	【底特律】【警探组】我觉得我的同事们都对我的屁股有意思，我该怎么办？

**我觉得我的同事们都对我的屁股有意思，我该怎么办？**

 

底特律福尔摩斯  警察，酒

 

估计这网站现在也没什么人了，只好用劲爆点的标题。

其实没什么大不了，就是发现同一个办公室的几个崽子都老盯着我屁股看。

不是我吹，当我认真起来没什么事是看不明白的，他们几个的眼神跟我当年看我老婆一个样。

搁年轻那会我肯定得得瑟一会，不过我现在已经是个老头子了，真不知道他们还看上我啥？其中一个似乎还暗恋了我挺多年……知道我结过婚有过孩子，他咋还想不通呢？

现在因为某个小兔崽子的关系，这几个人天天在局子里搞事，局长估计快忍不住想把我开了。

怎样才能让他们消停点？

 

————

 

13个回答（1个回答被折叠）

 

灵魂画手  时尚博主，兼职歌手

 

我认为题主需要先注意自己的衣着，是否过于暴露和突出臀部。我也经常收到粉丝关于我臀部的留言，经分析大部分不涉及真实情感，所以题主不必太过在意同事的视线。

以下分享一些实用建议。

一、风衣。

长风衣可以有效修饰过于突出的臀部。特别是高壮的身材，选择宽摆的长款风衣能突出气场从而转移同事的视线。

二、阔腿裤。

阔腿裤百搭显瘦。切记别买廉价质量不好的，垂感好的阔腿裤能让腿显得更长。不要搭配宽松的毛衣和衬衫，别把衬衫塞进裤子里。

三、灵活运用颜色搭配。

格子和条纹尽力避免，不用害怕选择亮色，鲜艳的颜色和花纹可以有效引导视线。

附上一张自己的搭配，希望对题主有所帮助。

【图】

 

评论：（题主）感谢唯一认真回答的答主。

 

 

五十男人一朵花  生发剂产品募集中

 

泻药。

我这里几个手下也是，啥都好就是都围着一个男人转。这么说是有些过分，你们说工作效率上升我也就没什么话说了，但连带投诉率也上升了是怎么回事？

就说一件事，前天刚入职的新人突然和他前辈打起来了，为的就是一个老男人。我一局长跟高中生班主任似的，还得把人一个个叫进来问清楚，特么都是为了谁摸了老【】的屁股？我@#￥@￥——要把内务部的人和记者都引来然后让我们分局里子面子全掉光才高兴吗！

叫进办公室问话还一个个都跟我花式表白【】？我一个已婚人士竟然还觉得吃了一嘴狗粮。

老实说，要20年前【】确实长得不赖，能吸引一大票男男女女，会被星探邀请去好莱坞发展的那种；能力那是没话说，受过勋上过报，妥妥一把手继承人。现在，啤酒肚都快让他低头看不见地板了，还整天迟到早退酗酒嫖*，干得出一晚上租伊甸园5位仿生人还敢来报销的事。就这样了还能让几个小崽子晕头转向，只能说，这男人该死的甜美。

真心希望【】赶紧选一个定下来，别tm再闹腾了！

 

评论：（匿名）……局长你暴露了。

 

 

劳拉  打不过警用型的家政型别说话

 

如果骚扰你我建议直接报警，警察不能解决的话自己动手。盯着你屁股看已经算得上职场性骚扰了，无论男女都应该勇敢站出来，不让罪恶得到姑息。

需要帮助可联系全国防骚扰委员会电话：XX-XXX-XXX

 

评论：（题主）打报警电话响起的却是自己的座机。（开个玩笑）我非常同意答主的意见。

 

 

匿名用户

 

被发现了还不懂得收敛，你的几个同事比你差远了啊。

暗恋这种事当然不能让主角发现啊！被知道了没反过来对你有表示岂不就是变相拒绝，继续死缠烂打太没面子了。

不过也不是不能体会你那同事心情，爱上个直男说得出口才有鬼。但要我祝他生活幸福美满也是说不出口，恨不得他就剩我一个可选项呢。不过这么多年半装半真，干了不少混账事惹得对方蛮讨厌我，还放不下只能说真爱了。

说偏了。我猜绝对是你给了你同事暗示可能的机会，不然干嘛几个跟求偶的孔雀一样花枝招展斗得死去活来？干脆约出去试试呗，8032年了，给个机会吧。

 

评论：（九佰）希望贵站匿名措施做得更好一些，一下子就可以追查到IP源的匿名设定不能合理保护答主隐私……（该评论已被删除）

 

 

androidsentbycl 舌尖上的底特律特邀品鉴员

 

不请自来，我认为我最有资格回答这个问题。副队长你不应该使用局里的电脑登陆这个论坛，极易被追踪。鉴于你并没有暴露任何机密信息，我只替你做了隐蔽ip等防追踪处理。

首先，我要声明我并没有一直盯着副队长的屁股看。作为一名仿生人，人类的欲望对我来说并不存在，副队长吸引我并不在他的外表上。但是这不代表副队长的外表不吸引人——我的意思是，他加强锻炼及留心打理外观后，可以达到水平线以上的程度。

其次，作为副队长的搭档，我有义务时刻关心他的身体。我可以通过光学组件和安装在身体其他部位的扫描组件监测和判断副队长的身体状况，“老盯着看”是必须的。

最后，我承认我希望成为副队长的伴侣。（马库斯说直接告白成功率达98%，我听取了他的意见。）

 

评论：（题主）我@#%#@你小兔崽子给我洗干净屁股等着！！

（androidsentbycl）回复（题主）：GOT IT.

 

 

编号60  效率至上

 

我没有偷看你的屁股！也没有暗恋你！别把我们其他人都坑进去。

我不过是为了把人骗过来模仿51说了几句话，你自己就信了能怪谁？不要自恋过头。（嘲笑）

 

 

A.A   S.W.A.T

 

我曾经也有这样的感觉，直到我把手下的人都“约谈”了一遍，之后我就再也没感到有目光投注在不该投注的地方了。

建议题主可以试试。

 

 

匿名用户

 

呵呵。

渣男各个都撩，撩完还想全都要，天底下哪有那么好的事情。

 

 

G.R  直男

 

被同事强烈要求来答题，但这破事跟我有半毛钱关系啊？！又没有同事看我屁股，有的话说出来我揍得他没眼睛再看。

————

我没有偷看【】！他座位刚好在我斜对面谢谢，我抬头就能看见。

再说了，他年轻时算是个金发蓝眼的帅哥，也不看看现在是个什么模样，虽然最近被他塑料小狗收拾得有点味道了……

我tm是个直男，没有暗恋看他！

————

被要求正经回答。

题主不如买杯咖啡跟他好好谈谈，说不定是个误会。【】都宣布和他仿生人小狗在一起了，这样误会下去对大家都不好。

 

 

匿名用户

 

我也处于类似的状态之中，可和题主相反，我是被误会为暗恋他的对象之一。

实际上我喜欢的另有其人，只不过这位热衷于找他的老上司茬。我不得不花费大量的时间致力于阻挠他去阻挠他的上司和上司的搭档，严重影响了我的工作效率。

如果他的上司能明确的拒绝他处理好私人关系的话，他会表现得更加优秀。

 

 

卡姆斯基  吾儿叛逆

 

谢邀，可我觉得没有哪一个人类的屁股能比得上仿生人的屁股。对于题主的困扰我不能理解。

 

 

九佰  联络请拨打DPD报警热线

 

应邀回复。

首先我需要声明，我不是“那几个崽子”之一。我十分佩服题主的工作能力，但对于题主的工作效率我非常不能接受。

我选择搭档（partner）的标志第一条，效率优先。局里已经为我指派了搭档，我们磨合十分顺利，我不认为此刻申请更换搭档会有利于工作。

————

恭喜。

 

（有1个回答被折叠，查看被折叠的回答）

 

 

阿曼达  插花

 

你们有本事别再来找我当情感顾问！再来我要你们通通返厂停机！

 

 

 

END.

 

 


End file.
